Tomato -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Tomato by Bornfreeonekiss.


**Author : Bornfreeoneiss17**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Words : 2.793**

 **Tittle : Tomato**

 **Summry : Tomat itu… membingungkan.**

 **Tomat…**

.

.

.

Rasanya begitu asam walaupun kulitnya sudah berwarna merah, bahkan sampai tomat itu berwarna merah legam dan akhirnya membusuk. Tomat pun, tidak akan pernah terasa manis.

Tomat yang berbentuk mungil seperti cherry dan tampak nikmat ketika dimakan. Walau semua orang tau pada akhirnya rasanya akan sangat asam, masihlah mereka memakan tomat itu.

Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Bukankah mereka sudah tau bahwa rasanya asam?

Kenapa mereka tetap memakannya?

Tumbuhnya tomatpun sangat unik…

Biji yang semula hanya diambil dari buah yang sudah matang dan ditanam pada tanah yang gembur, lalu menunggu waktu hingga kecambah mulai keluar dari tanah. Kecambah yang kecil dan banyak lalu akan semakin tumbuh dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan—entahlah… itu seperti perasan cinta…

Tumbuh dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan. Semakin besar perasaan itu, maka semakin lebat pula batang tomat.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata doe menatap sebuah pot kotor akan tanah yang isinya tanaman tomat cherry. Tangannya yang ramping dan putih pucat terangkat dan menyentuh pinggiran atas pot itu dengan pelan—seolah pot itu bernyawa—matanya menatap penuh tanya pada isi pot itu, "Cinta itu… perasaan seperti apa?"

.

.

.

"Joongie-hyuuuung~ bisa tolong buatkan pesanan meja nomer 5?" pinta sosok bertubuh tinggi namun kurus. Tangannya yang juga panjang terulur dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada sosok bernama Joongie di depannya.

Sosok bernama Joongie hanya mengangguk dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil secarik kertas itu. tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung membuat pesanan yang tertulis di secarik kertas pemberian namja tinggi tadi.

Dalam diam pun ia segera membuat pesanan itu dengan cekatan, "Hyung daebaaakkh~ setelah ini buatkan aku yaa~?" bujuk namja tinggi tadi yang ternyata masih di dapur. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan pesanan, "Hyuuunggg~ hyuuuungggg! Hyung! Hyung!"

Sosok Joongie masih diam dan tidak menanggapi rengekan-rengekan yang dikeluarkan oleh namja tinggi itu.

Setelah setengah jam membuat masakan dan dipenuhi oleh rengekan-rengekan namja tinggi itu, akhirnya pesanan pun jadi, "Ini. Piring ini untuk pelanggan. Dan ini… untukmu. Jadi berhentilah merengek. Cepat keluar dan berikan pesanan ini kepada pelanggan. Kita sibuk. Dan kau pemilik restaurant ini duduklah yang manis di ruanganmu dan kerjakan tugasmu saja. Jangan mengganggu." Sosok Joongie berkata dengan tajam dan datar. Tangannya yang ramping mengangkat dua piring dengan warna berbeda.

"Ck, nde, Jaejoong-hyuung~ Gomawo untuk jjangmyeonnya!" ucap namja tinggi itu sembari mencium kilat pipi Joongie—Kim Jaejoong—lalu lari keluar dapur.

Mata doe Jaejoong menatap pintu tempat Changmin—namja tinggi tadi—keluar, "… merepotkan."

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk memenuhi nafsu makan pelanggan yang mulai memberontak untuk diisi dengan masakannya.

Jemari Jaejoong berhenti kala melihat tomat merah di tempat sayur-sayuran. Jemarinya mengambil tomat merah itu dan sejenak menatap tomat itu dalam sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong membelah tomat itu dengan kasar.

Cklek

"Apakah masakan pesanan meja 10 sudah siap, Joongie?" tanya seorang pelayan pengantar makanan masuk ke dapur. Jaejoong memandangnya sejenak dan tangannya memberi sinyal bahwa sebentar lagi masakan itu akan selesai.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu soup tomat pesanan meja 10.

Melihat pelayan itu menunggu, dengan cekatan Jaejoong memasak soup tomat—soup yang amat sangat dirinya benci—dengan sesekali membatin kenapa orang bisa menyukai tomat? Rasanya asam, berlendir dan tidak enak untuk dimakan! Lagipula… tomat itu… membingungkan…

"Ini," ucap Jaejoong sembari memberikan semangkuk soup tomat dengan hiasan yang begitu apik.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengantarkan soup tomat itu pada pelanggan. Mata doe Jaejoong menatap punggung pelayan yang membawa soup tomat buatannya itu, "Hancur."

.

.

.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ujar sang pelayan sembari membungkuk dan berjalan mundur untuk mencatat pesanan di meja lain.

Sosok bermata musang itu hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya yang dibalut dengan masker hitam dan mata musangnya pun tertutup oleh kaca mata hitam. Tangannya yang tampak kuat membuka masker hitam itu dengan hati-hati dan mulai memakan soup tomat itu dengan lahap, "Astaga… kenapa soup tomat di sini begitu enak," gumam sosok itu sembari terus memakan soupnya hingga setengah mangkuk.

Sendok dan garpunya terus berlomba-lomba mengambil kuah dan tomat yang terdapat di mangkuk itu. sejenak sendoknya yang mendapati sebuah tomat yang teriris dengan tidak rapi berhenti di depan mulutnya. Lalu mata musangnya menatap irisan itu dalam diam dan dalam, "Kenapa hanya tomat yang selalu diiris dengan tidak rapi?" tanyanya sembari terus menatap irisan tomat itu dengan penasaran.

BRAK!

"Oh… bagus, bagus sekali. Seorang presiden perusahaan besar sedang terduduk disini tanpa penjagaan dan malah menatap irisan tomat dengan bodoh!" sindir seseorang—Yoochun—dengan menggebrak meja sosok bermata musang itu dengan kasar.

"YA! Apa salahnya aku beristirahat hah?! Kau pikir tidak lelah duduk di depan kertas-kertas itu!?" ujar sosok bermata musang dengan kesal.

"Jung Yunho, Sadarlah! Dirimu itu seseorang yang penting! Jangan seenaknya seperti ini! Astaga…!" bentak Yoochun kesal dengan temannya itu. Secara, Jung Yunho selalu pergi diam-diam untuk pergi ke restaurant keluarga ini ketika jam istirahat kantor. Dan anehnya, Yunho tidak kembali setelah 1 atau 2 jam setelah jam istirahat! Hell—apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Melihat potongan tomat di mangkuk soup?!

Yunho mengendikkan bahunya asal, "Aku suka soup di sini. Berbeda dengan yang lain. Jangan berisik. Duduk dan pesanlah! Aku yang akan bayar," balas Yunho yang sudah mulai bosan selalu berdebat dengan Yoochun—sahabat merangkap asisten pribadinya.

Mata Yoochun menatap tak percaya sosok di depannya itu. Dengan berat, Yoochun menghirup udara dengan kuat-kuat, "Okay," ujarnya sembari duduk di kursi kosong yang terdapat di depan Yunho. Kursi yang terbuat dari kayu berbentuk antik dan berwarna coklat mengkilap itu sedikit berdecit karena Yoochun mendudukinya dengan kesal, "Jadi… bisa jelaskan mengapa kau bisa datang selalu ke sini dan menatap irisan tomat bodoh itu?" tanya Yoochun pada akhirnya. Tangannya bertengger manis di meja bulat lebar itu.

Yunho melanjutkan makannya dan hanya membalas Yoochun dengan mengendikan bahunya, "Mollayo… tapi… soup di restaurant ini sangat enak. Dan… misterius…" balas Yunho ditengah-tengah makannya.

Yoochun menatap sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu tidak mengerti, "…HAH?" balas Yoochun tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yunho. Yunho menghela napas ketika tau bahwa Yoochun tidak mengerti. Sendoknya meraup tomat yang teriris dengan kasar.

"Lihat. Tomat ini teriris dengan kasar! Padahal sayuran yang lain tidak. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanya Yunho dengan memberi bukti irisan tomat itu.

Yoochun semakin menatap Yunho tidak percaya—bahkan kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, "Yang aneh itu kau, Yun! Oh astaga! Sepertinya aku perlu dokter di sini!"

Yunho memutar manic musangnya dengan malas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu dan akhirnya lebih memilih menghabiskan soup tomatnya.

"Apa sangat enak? Sampai kau seperti ini?" Yoochun memandang temannya itu yang sedang menikmati soup tomatnya kembali.

"Ya," balas Yunho tanpa basi-basi dan terus menikmati soup tomatnya hingga mangkuk itu kosong, "Astaga… rasanya aku ingin lagi."

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Yunho tak percaya, "Mwo!? Lagi!? tidak-tidak! Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali!" bentak Yoochun sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang ditarikpun membuat Yunho berdiri dan menatap Yoochun sebal, "Ck, nde!" balas Yunho yang akhirnya mengalah dan memanggil pelayan untuk membayar pesanannya itu tadi.

.

.

.

Mata doe polos menatap jendela yang tembus mengarah tempat para pelanggan menikmati makanan mereka dan menampilkan Yunho dan Yoochun yang berisik di luar sana. Alisnya yang tampak tipis dan rapi terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah darahpun sedikit maju, "Apa enaknya tomat? Aneh."

.

.

.

"Hyuuung, kau akan pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja memasuki dapur _restourant_ nya.

Jaejoong tampak sedang membereskan alat-alat dapur yang sejak tadi pagi ia kenakan untuk memasak, "Sebentar lagi," balas Jaejoong tanpa menoleh pada Changmin. Changmin menganguk mengerti.

"Kyunnie merindukanmu. Kapan kau akan mampir lagi ke rumahku?" tanya Changmin untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. Berbicara dengan Jaejoong-hyungnya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Percayalah.

Jaejoong kali ini hanya diam dan terus membersihkan peralatan dapur hingga selesai dan akhirnya pun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, "Entahlah… mung—"

"PERMISIIIII!" teriakan yang begitu memekakan telinga membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin tersentak kaget.

"Astaga, siapa yang datang jam segini? kan sudah tutup!" gerutu Changmin sebal dengan pelanggan yang seenaknya datang ketika _Restourant_ sudah tutup.

Changmin berjalan keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya diam dari kekagetannya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan peralatan dapur.

"Mianhae… restaurant sudah tutup," ujar Changmin ketika sudah berada di pintu restaurant.

Sosok itu—Yunho—membuat wajah memelas, "Ayolah… buatkan aku soup tomat. Aku berjanji akan membayar double… kumohoon…"

Changmin sedikit menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dan menatap Yunho yang masih menunjukan wajah memelasnya, astaga… bukankah orang ini yang mempunyai perusahaan besar di tv itu? apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan—piyama!? batin Changmin heran.

"Err—tapi… ini sudah sangat… malam…" balas Changmin.

Yunho mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ayolaah… hanya soup! Aku tidak bisa tidur karena ingin makan soup tomat di sini!" bujuk Yunho sekali lagi.

"Tid—"

Cklek

Tap tap

Ucapan Changmin berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu dapur terbuka dan menampikan Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tangannya membawa semangkuk soup tomat.

"Min, ambilkan teh hangat yang sudah aku buat di dapur," perintah Jaejoong sembari meletakkan semangkuk soup tomat di meja, "Silahkan dinikmati," ujar Jaejoong datar dan membungkuk sedikit.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho mematung memandang Jaejoong yang sangat menawan di depannya itu, "K—kau yang membuat soup ini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu! Bisa… kau menemaniku makan?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ani. Mianhae," balas Jaejoong jelas dan singkat. Jaejoong bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju dapur untuk menyusul Changmin.

Yunho mematung kembali melihat Jaejoong yang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Hai Joongie~" sapa Yunho yang mendadak bertengger manis di depan pintu dapur. Jaejoong sedikit mengedutkan dahinya melihat kedatangan Yunho yang entah sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini. Bayangkan saja! Sejak hari dimana dia datang malam-malam dan keesokannya secara tiba-tiba dia sering menerobos ke dapur. Bukankah itu aneh!? Ya sangat aneh! Sama seperti tomat!

"Joongie, kenapa tidak menjawabku?" tanya Yunho yang mulai sebal dengan Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas sapaannya.

Jaejoong masih diam dan lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasak pesanan pelanggan.

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti seketika ketika sebuah boneka gajah berada di depannya. Alis Jaejoong terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan menatap sosok Yunho.

"Hehe… katanya kau menyukai gajah," ujar Yunho yang melihat keheranan Jaejoong dengan boneka di tangannya.

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho dan kali ini sedikit mendengus, "Bisakah kau keluar? Aku sibuk. Dan… aku tidah butuh boneka ini. Apalagi dengan bunga-bunga yang sering kau berikan untukku. Mian," balas Jaejoong datar dan segera pergi untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya lagi.

Yunho diam di tempatnya dan memandang punggung sempit Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napas dan menaruh boneka gajah itu di dekat kompor dapur itu dan beranjak pergi dari dapur.

Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong itu sangat misterius. Sosok secantik itu… mengapa selalu memotong tomat dengan kasar? Dia juga sangat pendiam dan dingin. Dari informasi yang dia dapat, Jaejoong itu memang dari dulu pendiam. Tapi… tidak tau dikarenakan apa.

Sungguh, Yunho sangat penasaran dengan ini semua. Apalagi dengan sikap Jaejoong yang sangat anti-sosial itu. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong itu kenapa? pikir Yunho.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Yoochun yang memang sengaja menjemput sahabatnya itu.

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya, "Kau menjemputku? Baiklah ayo. Toh aku sudah menikmati semangkuk soupku tadi," balas Yunho sembari berjalan duluan dari Yoochun.

Changmin sedikit melirik ketempat Yunho dan Yoochun yang berjalan pergi itu, "…" pandangan Changmin penuh akan arti dan akhirnya Changmin hanya mengela napas berat dan kembali memasuki ruangan miliknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terduduk di apartement miliknya dan menatap beberapa buket bunga dan satu boneka gajah. Pandangannya datar dan menatap kosong benda-benda itu, "Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Dia sangat aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak. Aku tidak suka ini."

Mata doe Jaejoong melirik tanaman tomat yang terdapat di meja dekat televisi. Matanya memandang pot tanaman itu dan menghela napas panjang, "… apa itu cinta?"

.

.

.

Kling!

Suara khas pintu restaurant terbuka membuat Changmin yang sedari tadi mengecek keadaan _restourant_ nya menoleh menatap pintu. Dia lagi. Pikir Changmin yang melihat sosok Yunho di depan sana. Tangan Yunho tampak membawa sebatang coklat dengan buket bunga.

"Ck, dia sangat keras kepala," gumam Changmin.

Yunho dengan percaya diri berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekali lagi membujuk Jaejoong.

"Joongie~ aku datang! Aku ingin soup tomatku~" ujar Yunho dengan semangat di dekat pintu sembari menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan pesanan. Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi Yunho.

Yunho mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Hey, ayolah, balas sapaanku!" ujar Yunho sebal. Jaejoong sekali lagi hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

Tangan Yunho menaruh sebatang coklat dan buket bunga di meja dapur, "Untukmu, Jonggie hehehe," lanjut Yunho dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Jaejoong masih tidak menanggapi.

Okay

Ini

Menyebalkan.

Tak!

"Ini soupmu. Dan segera keluarlah. Kau berisik dan aku sibuk." untuk sekian kalinya Jaejoong membalas Yunho dengan dingin.

Yunho sedikit mencelos dengan jawaban Jaejoong itu. Dengan lesu Yunho mengambil mangkuk itu dan membawanya keluar dengan perasaan kecewa.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang berjalan lesu dengan heran, "Wae?" gumam Jaejoong bingung, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun tadi."

.

.

.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di meja berdekatan dengan jendela. Tangannya menaruh mangkuk soup tomat itu dan mulai memakannya.

Grek

"Aku tidak sedang ingin diganggu, Chun," kata Yunho tanpa menoleh siapa yang datang. Yunho sibuk memakan soup tomatnya yang entah kenapa kali ini terasa sangat hambar dan hanya terasa asam dari tomat.

"Ehem, " dehem Changmin ketika Yunho memanggilnya, 'Chun'

Yunho segera mendongak dengan mulut penuh soup tomat. Dengan buru-buru menelannya bulat-bulat, "U—uhuk—Changmin-sshi?" tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

Changmin mengangguk dan menyamankan duduknya, "Yunho-sshi, apa kau serius dengan Jaejoong-hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan serius.

Yunho terdiam sejenak dan segera mengangguk, "Tentu. Sejak aku tau dia yang membuat soup tomat yang sangat aku sukai ini dan… well… aku tertarik padanya," balas Yunho dengan serius pula.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu, " _Schizoid_ ," bisik Changmin.

Yunho tersentak dan menatap Changmin dengan kaget, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cari itu dan kau akan mengerti akan sikap Jaejoong-hyung yang selalu dingin padamu," balas Changmin sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan segera pergi.

"Mwo?" gumam Yunho tidak mengerti. Yunho segera menghabiskan soupnya dan membayar soupnya itu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

 _Penderita kepribadian ini adalah tertutup, mengucilkan diri dan menyendiri. Mereka secara emosi dingin dan menjauhi kehidupan sosial._

 _Mereka seringkali tertarik pada pemikiran dan perasaan mereka sendiri dan takut berhubungan secara intim dan dekat dengan orang lain._

 _Mereka bicara sedikit, sering melamun, dan lebih suka membicarakan teori ketimbang melakukan aksi._

Yunho terdiam ketika membaca penjelasan tentang _Schizoid_ di sebuah situs. Yunho berpikir dalam tentang semua sikap perilaku Jaejoong selama ini, "Jadi… Jaejoong terkena… _Schizoid?_ " gumam Yunho yang masih tidak percaya dengan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Yunho terus berpikir dimalam hari kala itu. Hingga akhirnya pagipun datang. Yunho bergegas pergi ke restaurant milik Changmin untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Di restaurant Jaejoong tampak menunjukkan ekspresi datar dengan tangan yang sedang menata peralatan memasaknya. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan pelan, "Jaejoong… aku ingin bertanya," ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho, "…"

"Kau… terkena… _Schizoid?_ " tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi. Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Dari mana…kau?"

"Jadi benar kau terkena penyakit jiwa itu!? Bagaimana bisa?!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, "Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Menyingkir dariku!"

Yunho memeganggam—mencengkram—bahu Jaejoong, "Jawab aku bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Jaejoong diam dan menunduk dalam. Tangannya yang ramping mencoba melepas tangan tegap Yunho yang mencengkram bahunya, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang menjauh dariku!" teriak Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepasmu! Aku mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Jaejoong tersentak dengan jawaban Yunho, "Mwo? Cinta? aku bahkan tidak tau seperti apa itu cinta! cinta itu tomat! Sangat menjijikkan!"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Inikah kenapa kau selalu memotong bagian tomat dengan kasar?"

"Nde! Cinta itu sama seperti tomat! Menjijikkan dan tidak enak! Kau tau? Perasaan dibuang dan dibenci oleh keluargamu karena kau anak haram!? Cinta itu tidak ada! Tidak ada!" balas Jaejoong datar dengan tatapan sarat akan kebencian.

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya, "Cinta itu tidak seburuk itu, Jae! Aku mencintaimu. Dan itu tulus. Tomat tidak seburuk itu. kau tau?"

Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap mata musang Yunho dalam-dalam. Jaejoong tau cinta itu tidak seburuk itu. kalaupun buruk, tidak mungkin sekarang Changmin dan Kyuhyun hidup bahagia. Tapi Jaejoong takut. Bagi Jaejoong cinta itu semu. Tidak akan pernah benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Itulah mengapa dia sangat membenci tanaman tomat yang sangat mirip dengan perasaan cinta.

"Aku gila, Yun," gumam Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Yunho tersentak menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Ini, kali pertama Jaejoong memanggil namanya, "Tidak. Kau tidak gila. Kau waras. Dan aku yang akan membuatmu waras!"

Jaejoong menunduk dan perlahan tubuhnya bergetar, "…Aku… takut…"

Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, "Aku akan membuatmu waras, Jae, aku janji…"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kenyataan akan dirinya yang terkena _Schizoid_ membuat Jaejoong takut… dia tidak normal… tidak seperti orang-orang…

"Kau normal… dan akan normal selamanya. Kau bisa sembuh… aku percaya itu," gumam Jaejoong memberi semangat jiwa Jaejoong yang mulai kembali terkikis.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Aku… percaya… padamu…"

 **END**

 **Special thanks for my lovely family WERS and readers!**

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
